PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved General Issues/Archive 11
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Arbitrary Archiving According to PvX policy, "If discussion or a re-vote establishes that a Working build is no longer viable, it should be moved into the Archive Section". However, I've noticed at least two instances where Life Guardian has archived builds without *any* discussion or vote changes (Build:W/any_Triple_Chop_Warrior, and Build:Team_-_Racway). Aside from being a violation of PvX policy, in both cases the reasoning provided for the archiving was (at best) lame. The Triple Chop archiving was reverted in December, but I'll leave Racway as-is until an admin looks at it. I'd note that Racway is still widely used in PvE, and as a mainly defensive team build it has very little in common with the triple Necro builds mentioned by Life Guardian. Jimbo321 19:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jimbo, why don't you try talking to Life about this first. It is well-known in GW now that Racway is obsolete; however, I'm not sure why he archived the Triple Chop Warrior. Like I said, give him a chance to explain and then if matters don't resolve themselves, report back here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:24, 8 January 2010 ::I'm undoing the Racway archive too. Although skills have altered over time, nothing has been changed significantly to make Racway ineffective. Also, more primitive forms of sabway have been around forever so to suddenly archive racway at this point doesn't make a great deal of sense. If we always archived on the basis other things were more popular we'd be left with about 5 builds here. - AthrunFeya - 09:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::like Lau said, if something becomes more popular the best thing to do (if discussing it has failed) is request a vote wipe and have it re-vetted. If it gets trashed it can be archived under what it used to be, or if it gets vetted leave it in it's new category. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::We don't like having to watchlist new pages around here. :> ··· Danny So Cute 20:30, 9 January 2010 (UTC) :::::ermm...what? As far as i'm aware it stays on your watchlist >.>. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was just saying that vote-wiping means that new pages don't need to be created, eliminating the need to watchlist new pages. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 01:14, 11 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::well it's either vote wipe, disscuss or manualy vote wipe (e.g. remove votes 1 by 1), all of which mean it's still on your watchlist. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::i am not sure that you yet understand the meaning of my post. ;o it isn't important at all, though. ··· Danny So Cute 18:03, 11 January 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I figured that a revert would be reasonable, but I also thought that it was worth pointing out the archiving before it got to the point of becoming a trend. And KJ,I didn't contact Life Guardian because it's not a personal conflict. And in the case of clear policy violations, what does it matter what his explanation might be? The place for explaining the archiving would've been the respective build talk pages. To me, this sort of arbitrary bullshit seems to border on vandalism, which I would think is an admin thing. Which is why I posted it here. Jimbo321 20:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) 173.88.225.148 http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_UW_Dayway&oldid=1014790 check history for more. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Taken care of. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:01, 13 January 2010 72.94.121.241 --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hihi thunda. - AthrunFeya - 11:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::banned. Note for other admins: before he requested a perma he was banned for a period of 1 month starting the 22nd of December i consider that ban still in effect and any and all edits should be undone and the IP used banned (if he continues feel free to extend it beyond the one month period). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::actually, he was banned for 1 month, but then asked for a perma, but then Auron went back over his perma with a perma himself, which wasn't requested, so he actually can't be unbanned without Auron's permission. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Technically, any admin is allowed to undo another one's ban. However, we typically don't out of respect for each other. Thunda is aware of all this, and I'm sure if he wants to come back, he will email/MSN Auron. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:30, 13 January 2010 :::::Ah I missed Auron's re-perma. Like KJ said, unless we have any reason to unblock we will leave it as it is, even reduction are rare. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved Farming Builds What happend with Build:Mo/any Spirit Bonder??? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.105.150.141 (talk • ) 12:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) (UTC). :Renamed Build:Mo/any Spirit Bonder Farmer, see All working farming builds] for other moved builds. - AthrunFeya - 12:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please (this is rly annoying, im sorry i have to do this.) can i have an admin make it so i can change my userpage only? if not can you make it so no one can change it? ty--Bluetapeboy 22:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, we can't. But we can make it so no one can edit your page except other admins, if that helps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:24, 14 January 2010 ::Prior to doing that, you might want to template an editable page using .js pages. Phen or KJ can explain how it works. ··· Danny So Cute 22:33, 14 January 2010 (UTC) KJ ill go with your Idea of only Admins being allowed to edit it. i wont edit it for ages anyways.--Bluetapeboy 22:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm inclined to say no templates for user pages unless it's a mass of code (so templates make editing and changing your user page easier), but I suppose this /could/ be an exception. However, I don't see any need to protect your page as it stands, if it gets reverted again, then I'll consider it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm with Phen on this one. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:41, 14 January 2010 thing it, it was already reverted, i checked my usepage, i deleted everything except blurb on top and builds, went back to the thing that says SIGN UR NAME HERE IF U THING IM A NIGGER and i deleted it again.--Bluetapeboy 22:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :unless it ends up being a violation of 1RV, random acts of vandalism are relatively common and don't require intervention. ··· Danny So Cute 23:40, 14 January 2010 (UTC) ::if a simple revert solves the problem there's no need to protect your page, if it's getting excessively vandalised, then it's reasonable to protect it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) tahiri vaila he has broken a no people attacks policy, [http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ATahiriVeila&diff=1015681&oldid=1015680. :Blue, this issue is being watched because of the above section. If you'd like action taken now, I'd be more than happy to ban the both of you. Yes, the both of you. You have been baiting people all day, and I've had more than enough. I would sincerely recommend that you take the rest of the night off. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:53, 15 January 2010 :that wasnt me--Bluetapeboy ::lolnvm. Checked the wrong user. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:58, 15 January 2010 :::damn, you just failed. hard. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::epic. fail. KJ assuming is 99% right. that 1% jut hit now.--Bluetapeboy 03:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My userpage Dear admins, somebody is constantly changing the text on my userpage, I am changing it back all the time but it's getting kind of annoying, since I am kinda noobish with wiki coding I have no idea who is doing this and I am wondering if there is a way to stop this? Thanks in advance [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 22:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :dear Tyrael, this is a response before reading your request, make sure you put a heading for your issue ;) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking at the history it was User:Brandnew. I blocked him for 3 days for 1RR (and "vandalism" to a lesser degree) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Meow 22:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AGringo&diff=1017358&oldid=1017348 more random npa. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd link to the posts where you're making an ass of yourself, but, really, you managed to do that on admin talk pages so I figure this will sort itself out. However, Jake, please stop being a stupid nigger. ··· Danny So Cute 05:40, 20 January 2010 (UTC) :Since I'm mildly involved in this one (in a roundabout way), I'll let another admin handle this issue. However, I would like to remind everyone that these issues between you and Jake are commonly initiated by you. That's not to say that Jake or anyone else can ignore PvX:NPA, but it is a bit of a joke to pick a fight and them run and tell mommy when you get punched in the mouth. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:47, 20 January 2010 ::i would love some links. telling you that i shouldn't be build master to tell people to follow rules is not provoking him. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant in past circumstances, not necessarily with this issue. And for the last time, I followed policy to a 't' on that removal. However, this is becoming a discussion, so I'll digress. Please wait for another admin to review the situation. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:09, 20 January 2010 to me the comment sounded more like he was insulting himself than attacking you :/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :did you misread it...? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair...if you reread it, it does look like Jake's talking about himself. I don't think he intended it, but it's funny either way. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:40, 20 January 2010 ::From the way I read it, it does look like he should have re-worded it. Oh well. Issue solved. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 20:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it can be read in multiple ways, I just read it more as an insult to himself (that may not of has been his intention, and I apologise for what I'm implying to Jake). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::so badly worded = no punishment? you can get technical but we all know how he meant it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 02:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Issue solved, I think we need to get a point across that NPA is a violation of policy, especially when somebody keeps coming back to do it. --Frosty 03:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) bein meen nd sht Donte Rollins 22:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide a link, Donte? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:00, 20 January 2010 ::Do a checkuser on him? I sense a fail troll or troll bait. 23:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Which one? I've checkuser'd both and neither appears to have another account. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:14, 20 January 2010 :::Zyke what is a troll? I've never heard that term used before. Sorry if I'm being a "noob" ^_^ Donte Rollins 23:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I hurt your feelings, Donte. I also apologized on your R/N discussion section. :c --BlazingBurdy 02:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *and Revert war on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Strong_Like_Naveway, warned twice, once by an admin. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I told them both if they did it again they would be banned, however given I'm somewhat involved, I won't call this resolved. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Both have been banned for violating the policy and ignoring warnings. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:48, 25 January 2010 Nore keeps shoving Build:Team - Condition Spreader back into testing after it's trashed (I count around 9 times). 71.112.30.153 is probably him too. 01:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that IP is him. Banned for 1 week. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:49, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :71.112.30.153 strikes again. http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Conditons&action=history, just delete that build, lol. - AthrunFeya - 22:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Got a month that time. -- Big McStrongfist 22:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Some Other Shitterr"" , Deadfalk, and DQP-GW are socks, main one is unknown. all are very new, shitter and DPQ have no talk on talk page, all saying almost the same thing "oh this build is awesome" and the person is trying to make userpages to make it look more real. it looks v. obvious, because someone with the stupidity disease(like me) can point this out, anyone can.--Bluetapeboy 21:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Checkuser's got nothing on any of them. All three have only edited from their account and their account's 1 IP address (which, I'll admit, is a bit suspicious). However, it's not enough to do anything about unless you have more evidence. Sorry. [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:49, 25 February 2010 ::so all one IP address isnt enough proof? it seems like mroe than enough if u ask me. also, i hate all these fake and gay fking niggers who think they can make socks to bump their build. whoever it is, they think their smart, but their not, because they tryed to fool PvX. and if u ever, EVER, try to fool PvX, then u are a fool, because PvX>fools. any questions?--Bluetapeboy 21:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You misunderstood me. Each user has used only 1 IP address each. They haven't shared IP addresses, they've just each edited from their account and their account's IP. They don't have anything else in common. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:53, 25 February 2010 ::::still, their al new, and their all saying that a crappy build is good. thats still enough evidence, its uncommen that 3 totaly different people all stupidly think a build is great.--Bluetapeboy 22:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::they could all be friends. that happens quite a bit. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: PvX:AGF (and read it, nobody will sum it up) or stfu. KJ has said that they don't share an IP, they're new users, big whoop, we get several of those each days. Just because they all think that a build is good doesn't mean it should be "omg sock", you wouldn't be calling them socks if they'd done the same with one of the great builds, so kindly stfu once again. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::also they're not new, one of them has been registered since '08 the other since September. (one of them registered a few days ago). As for the userpages I can point out that one of them is a slightly modified version of my page...(or earlier ones possibly) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::whatev--Bluetapeboy 23:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) breezy is a jerk, Hughie wellington, SteeleB why do i have an odd feeling that hughie and steeleB are socks of breezy? first off they are brand new, ther history ONLY focuses on that build, and their all saying how great the build is. AND-breezy comments on hughie's page. all are very intrested in B/P TotPK--Bluetapeboy 23:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Could you actually link to all the users? It's annoying having to search for each of these users ourselves. Remember they're case-sensitive. Also, you mean D Breezy, Hughie Wellington, and SteeleB right? None of the IPs match. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:02, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Won't let me rate. Whats the time period x.x Docta Jenkins 03:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :did you receive the confirmation email when you registered? You have to click the link that comes with it in order to be confirmed as a registered user, and not just another sock. -- 'Big McStrongfist' 03:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I already confirmed. Docta Jenkins 06:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: it's 3 or 4 days ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 09:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Nrw2001 and Shadoe Luci If there isn't a response from either (on either page) in a few days, block Nrw2001 (logs show he created the second account). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I saw you post on their talk pages, so I'll keep an eye on it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:47, 10 March 2010 ::i'm keeping an eye as well, this is just if they don't post so it doesn't ping my watchlist, so I end up forgetting (so basically a reminder). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Nrw2001 responded and requested that account be blocked. Resolved. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Brandnew/Im No Coward Can I have it restored please? --Brandnew 13:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :done. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories New users constantly edit categories to add new builds. Should we just lock them? --''Chaos? -- 11:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :something only Wikia can do, but i see no harm in leaving it be, we don't get that many a day and we usually notice and tell them. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this is considered vandalism, but figured some one would want to know about it. -- GroovyBuddha 16:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :if you're referring to User:Risus he was already dealt with, thanks for making sure we noticed though =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Cubzway&action=history Enough said. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Blocked for a week. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:34, 28 March 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guide:Generic_Curses_Necromancer&diff=1051870&oldid=1051846 http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:E/Mo_Flaming_Judgment&diff=1051868&oldid=1046705 http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:W/A_BB_Dagger_Warrior&diff=1051869&oldid=1051866 gogo Admin! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Warned, because I didn't see this beforehand. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:20, 30 March 2010 (UTC) :: Understandable, thanks. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC)